Julien
SKH Julien XIII, König der Lemuren ist der dreizehnte König der Lemuren, Sänger, Tänzer und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Serie Die Pinguine aus Madagascar sowie King Julien. Er lebt im New Yorker Central Park Zoo und auf Madagskar. Aussehen King Julien gehört zu den Kattas, einer Primatenart aus der Gruppe der Lemuren, die Madagaskar bewohnen. Julien hat graues Fell, gelbe Augen, spitze Ohren und eine spitze Nase und einen schwarz-grau geringelten Schwanz. Auf dem Kopf trägt er stets seine Blätterkrone. Für gewöhnlich trägt King Julien keinerlei Kleidung, in einigen Episoden ist das jedoch anders (z.B. ein Cheerleader-Kostüm in Füße on Ice , eine Uniform in Ein Offizier und Gentleman ). Stärken * Körperliche Fitness * Hervorragender Sänger und Tänzer * Offenbar gute Beinmuskeln (Mort-Kicken) * Total durchgeknallte Einfälle, die häufig zu Chaos oder auch guten Ausgängen führen * Sehr schnell, geschickt und er kann gut klettern Schwächen * Sehr auf den Zustand seiner Füße fixiert * Unheimlich eitel, leichtsinnig und teilweise egozentrisch * Immer nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht Charakter thumb|King Julien King Julien ist meist guter Laune, wird jedoch auch schnell böse oder schlecht gelaunt. Er liebt es, seine Bediensteten (Maurice und Mort) wie auch seine "Untertanen" im Zoo herumzukommandieren, und verteilt auch gern unsinnige Arbeiten (schickt z. B. in Maurice letzte Stündlein Maurice los, Walnüsse zu sammeln, obwohl Julien Walnüsse hasst). King Julien ist sehr ungeduldig, besonders, wenn seine Befehle nicht ausführbar sind. King Julien liebt sich selbst und jedes Lob, das ihm gilt. Er ist geizig, teilt sein Essen nicht gern und nutzt seine "Vorteile" als König aus (Partytiere), tut aber (fast) niemals etwas für seine Untertanen. Weiterhin ist er schadenfroh, oft leichtsinnig und rücksichtslosund bringt somit andere oft in brenzlige Situationen. Dabei sieht er meist erst hinterher ein, was er verzapft hat, und selbst das meist erst dann, wenn die Piguine ihn dazu zwingen. King Julien übertreibt auch in manchen Situationen, ist überängstlich und deshalb ein "Drama King". King Julien ist abergläubisch, denn er macht für alles, was ihm an Gutem und Schlechtem passiert, die Luft- oder Himmelsgeister (die es aber natürlich gar nicht gibt) verantwortlich. Darlas Hinterwäldler-Magie, die wirklich existiert, belächelt er hingegen nur. Weiterhin glaubt er an die Existenz von bösen Flüchen (Der Unglückskeks) und Geistern (Geister im Gehege), er bietet auch Geisteraustreibungen und Entfluchungen an, die aber nicht funktionieren. King Julien wirkt auf den ersten Blick etwas dümmlich und naiv, ist aber in Wirklichkeit möglicherweise schlauer als alle denken (Die Rache des Dr. Seltsam: King Julien ist ein Doppelagent, rettet die Pinguine und besiegt Dr. Seltsam). Außerdem liebt er es, lange und umständliche Reden zu halten, in denen er sich selbst rühmt, meist in den unangemessensten Situationen (z. B. in Das Gesetz des Dschungels, als eine wütende Menge vor ihm steht). Meistens benimmt er sich aber so, dass gegen ihn sogar ein''' Toastbrot intelligent wirkt. Hobbies King Juliens wohl liebstes Hobby und größtes Talent ist das Tanzen. Die Lemuren feiern sehr gerne ausgedehnte Tanzparties zu den verrücktesten Anlässen, und das so oft und laut wie möglich - sehr zum Ärger der Pinguine, da diese Parties meist erst spät nachts statt finden (geht erst richtig um 22:00 los). Tänze, die Julien wie ein Profi beherrscht, sind der Kongaga, der Mambo, der Ägypter, die elektrisierte Nudel, der Moonwalk, Robodance und natürlich ein vorbildlicher Hüftschwung.Sein Lieblingssong ist I like to move it. Außerdem singt Julien gerne und das nicht schlecht (z.B. Die Sonnenfinsternis). Julien unternimmt an schönen Tagen auch Spaziergänge und Entdeckungstouren durch den Zoo oder Park, "treibt Sport" (meist auf dem Rücken von Maurice, z.B. in Schlaue Streuner), kommandiert seine Untertanen herum, springt auf seiner Hüpfburg, ärgert andere Zoobewohner und beobachtet sein Königreich von seinem Thron aus. Ein weiteres Faible King Juliens ist es, gemein zu Mort zu sein und diesen auf die veschiedensten Arten durch die Luft zu kicken. Das tut er meist, wenn Mort seinen Füßen zunahe kommt oder um Stress oder Aggressionen abzubauen. Freunde *Maurice bezeichnet King Julien selbst als seinen besten Freund, obwohl diese Freundschaft fragwürdig ist, kommandiert Julien Maurice doch stets herum, gönnt ihm keine freie Minute und folgt keinem seiner Ratschläge. In den Episoden Partytiere und Blitz und weg jedoch wird die Freundschaft der beiden Lemuren deutlich, denn King Julien vermisst Maurice und freut sich wahnsinnig, als dieser wieder da ist. *Mort gehört ebenfalls zu King Juliens Freundeskreis. Obwohl er Mort abgeblich hasst, gibt er zum Beispiel in der Episode Rückruf der Kuscheltiere zu, dass er es vermisst, "den nervigen Mort um sich zu haben, damit ich ihn hassen kann". In In fischiger Mission küsst er Mort versehentlich vor Freude, erinnert sich aber wenige Sekunden darauf wieder, wie "eklig" er ihn findet. *Zu den Pinguinen hegt King Julien auch ein besonderes Verhältnis, besonders zu Skipper. Zwar streiten die beiden andauernd und bekriegen sich immer wieder aufs Neue, doch in Die Rache des Dr. Seltsam gibt es Andeutungen darauf, dass die beiden DDF sind ("die dicksten Freunde"). *Eilein ist ein weiterer Freund, den er jedoch "JJ" (Julien Junior) nennt und der von ihm Tanzen lernt (Das knallharte Entlein). *Eingebildete Freunde sind auch Jenny, Emil und Rosalita (Partytiere) *Mit Flora, seiner treuen Sicherheitschefin versteht er sich auch gut. Feinde *Die Paviane, besonders Darla, da er sie als Konkurrentin ansieht (Der verlorene Groove) *Fossas, die in freier Wildbahn die Fressfeinde der Lemuren sind (Ausnahme : kleine Fossas) *Savio, die Boa *Clemson (der ihm nach der Krone trachtete, ebenfalls ein Lemur) * Anderer Falke (weil er ihn fressen wollte). * Karl, weil er sein würdiger Gegner ist. * Onkel William,der wieder auf seinen Thron möchte. * Karen, die Königin von Madagaskar werden will. * Fauna,die ihn heiraten wollte, aber weil er sie zurückwies, nun gegen ihn ist Romanzen *Marlene in Die Bleichung (als die Zoobewohner denken, Marlene sei ein arktischer Nerz), Der Partnervermittler 3000 (King Julien ist eifersüchtig auf Fred, da er in einer geheimen Beziehung mit Marlene ist (sie weiß nichts davon), und kämpft um ihre Pfote) und Wilde Otter (die wilde Marlene verliebt sich in ihn, doch King Julien steigt erst auf ihr Angebot ein, als sie wieder normal ist, dann aber nicht mehr Marlene) *King Julien steht auf Ricos Puppe (Hallo Püppchen, Alles oder nichts) und flirtet gerne mit ihr, doch Rico weiß jede Affäre zu verhindern *Das Frettchen Zoe Zoe in Mieze Julien, welche aber kein Interesse an Julien zeigt *Sonya (Bärin im Zirkus Zaragoza) *Viele andere Freundinnen, die aber alle in China leben (Der Helm) Zitate * Zu Mort: "Nicht so nah an die koniglischen Füße." * "Und dann wird der Meeresspiegel steigen und steigen und steigen und dann werden alle Jetski fahren." * Zu Kowalski: "Siehst du jetzt die Bala-Balla Mäßigkeit, von der gesprochen habe." * "Ich glaube er war keine so gute Wahl für's Stricken". * "Diese Flaschennase (Dr. Seltsam) hat meinen MP3-Player zerschossen, dass darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein." * "Hilfe, ich werde von eine hungrige Falke verfolgt der mich vernaschen will!". * Zu Skipper und Kit-Kah: "Pick Pick versuche zu küssen habe, habe aber keine Lippen liebes Pick, nein nein warte ich so richtig gut picken". * Zu Skipper (weinend): "Du bist auch nicht der jenige, dem eine Weltuntergangsstinkbombe (STANK) am Hintern hängt". * Zu Maurice: (Abends) "Merke dir dies Maurice, ab heute iste chinesisches Essen meine Lieblingsessen". (Es wird Nacht) "Merke dir noch etwas Maurice, ich werde nie wieder chinesisches Essen verdrücken, es fährt voll Fahrstuhl". * "Piti ! (wird von einem Ziegel getroffen), auuuuu !!!, das tut weh". * "Ahahahaha, ahahahaha, im Ernst ich fasse es nicht, dass es derart große Fernseher gibt". * "Mort, hast du es gewagt, mit deinen kleinen stinkenden Füßen in den heiligen Tempel meines Hintern zu treten"? * "Ja, wie ich feststellen musste, gehört mein Konigreich auch zu diesem Planeten der zerstört werden soll". Maurice: "Das ist Basiswissen in Geographie". * (nachdem er von allen reingelegt wurde): "Das werde ich dem Weihnachtsklaus petzen." * "Vermaledeite Krätze." * "Kowaseki (Kowalski) mehr Optionen!" * Zu Skipper: "Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, bloder Vogel." * "Wackle mit die Hufte" * "Maurice kusse meine konigliche Fusse" Sonstiges *King Julien liebt chinesisches Essen. *Er schaut auch die Die Mondeinhörner *Er hasst Walnüsse (Maurice letzte Stündlein) und Fisch. In der Folge Bananentyp Mike aus der Serie King Julien erfährt man, dass er, obwohl Halbaffe, angeblich Bananen hasst. Dies steht allerdings im Widerspruch zur Serie mit den Pinguinen, wo er die Kochbananen der Gorillas zusammen mit Marlene heimlich und leidenschaftlich isst (Bananenklau). *King Julien spricht mit Akzent, kann z.B. keine Umlaute sagen, hängt an viele Wörter und Namen ein 'e' an z.b. zu Kowalski sagt er "Kowalseki", zu Mauric'''e (obwohl er hinten mit 'e' geschrieben aber ohne ausgesprochen wird hängt er das 'e' immer mit dran, dasselbe mit Marlen'e') und Kit-Kah nennt er "Kite-Kah" außerdem gurgelt er leicht, wenn er ein 'r' spricht und spricht 'e' in einigen Wörtern wie 'a' *Er umschreibt einige Ausdrücke manchmal mit anderen Wörtern, meist sehr kompliziert (z.B. "gepopptes Korn" für Popcorn, "eisige Tüten" für Eistüten) *King Julien hat ein Schielauge (Popcorn-Panik) * Er hat riesige Angst vor Greifvögeln (Miss Kit-Kah und der Anderer Falke) und wollte sogar Mort und Maurice opfern, damit er nicht gefressen wird. * Er hat nur vier Finger an jeder Hand, obwohl Lemuren normalerweise fünf haben. * Er hasst deutsche Volksmusik und Trachtengruppen (Die Hoboken-Krise). * Man merkt, dass er ab der 2. Staffel weniger arrogant und dass sein Fell etwas dunkler ist. * Er hält gute Taten für Unfug und lacht nur darüber (Operation: Helfende Flosse) * Wie man in Klein-Skipper erfährt, ist Juliens Vater vermutlich gestorben, weil Julien sich tot stellt und sagt, dass er das Licht sieht und "Ich komme Papa" sagt. Aber wenn man King Julien (Serie) schaut, sieht man, das Juliens Eltern ihn besuchen. * Im Trailer wird Julien auch von Gerald Schaale gesprochen. Kategorie:Lemuren Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Tier Kategorie:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar Kategorie:King Julien (Serie)